


Fleet Leader Facial

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bukkake, Community: bsg_kink, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oops, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the bsg-kink prompt of pairing/grouping, kink beginning with B, S, or G; B/S/L, bukkake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleet Leader Facial

“I don’t quite see how it’ll work, but I did say I’d give it a shot.” She eyed the two erections inches from her face with a dubious eye. The ambrosia was wearing off and Laura was starting to regret her boast that she could go down on both her lovers at the same time.  _I’m the frakking President of the Twelve Colonies, you two. I know my way around multi-tasking._  
  
Saul had smirked and started stripping as soon as she said the words. Bill had arched one eyebrow and muttered he’d try anything once before joining his XO in shucking his uniform. Laura had lolled back against the pillows, letting them play over her with fingers and lips while she muzzily worked out the logistics in her head.   
  
After a couple of false starts (them sitting side by side was too static, them lying down made her neck crick and hurt her back) they settled on her kneeling, the boys standing before her, angled in until their cocks were inches apart. It was delightful in a way…their contrast had never been more evident, Bill’s heavily veined thickness so different from Saul’s slimmer, smoother length. Each man steadied her with a loving hand as she used both of hers to explore the dark warmth beneath their testicles, thumbing the round heaviness of them until both were groaning above her.   
  
Bill was the first to display threads of pre-cum, hips flexing as she licked the salty strands. She held Saul to her cheek as she worked, his cock now beginning to bead and steak against her skin. She closed her eyes and turned, taking Saul’s cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue against the sensitive tip. One of them eased a shaking hand into her hair. One last lick and she turned back to Bill, drawing him deep into her mouth, her left hand giving smooth strokes to Saul as she held him close.   
  
There was a rhythm to it, she thought to herself. A few deep sucks, a thigh trembling by her arm, then a slight turn of her head to take the other one. She felt a shifting above her, heard the muffled groans, and knew they’d leaned in for soft, long kisses. A bolt of heat went through her as she felt the joining of all of them.   
  
The balls under her fingers tightened. Her body rocked back and forth, giving delightful friction in the wet warmth of her mouth. First Saul, she thought, sucking deep as she could, tongue firm against him on the upstroke. The shuddering, the moans told her he was so, so close. Usually not as copious as Bill, a couple of swallows would be enough.   
  
Then Bill would fill her mouth, hot and salty with just a slight alkaline edge. The muscles in his thigh jumped and twitched, his breathing now hissed between gritted teeth. Another jolt hit her clit at how they must look. She’d give them a few minutes to recover, then demand a couple of orgasms from each one.   
  
Both cocks were at her lips. She held them together and licked between, around, letting them rub against each other.  _First Saul, the Bill_ , she reminded herself. She opened her lips to take him in a final time….

A sudden shift above her, a shout, a thigh turned rigid, and before she could move, Saul was coming, his cock against her still-closed lips, sliding along Bill’s length. Hot pearly semen spurted over her cheek, her upper lip, and perilously close to her eye.   
  
“Oh Gods,” Bill groaned, starting to pull away and failing. He joined his lover, blasting Laura’s face with pulse after pulse of come, slick and ropy. She closed her lips over him to catch the last of it, but not before he’d coated one side of her face and left a few streaks on her chin and neck.   
  
She sighed, feeling the two sag against each other, their apologies already starting.   
  
“I thought I could—“  
  
“I really tried—“   
  
“Boys, just help me up, okay? I need to go wash my face.” She reached a hand to each and let them help her off her knees. Both men gave her looks of embarrassed horror, and the apologies increased. She held up a silencing hand. She’d accept their apologies in a minute, but first things first.   
  
“Gods, I look like a porn star,” she said, looking at her reflection. She’d seen a particularly graphic porn vid in college once, a woman taking several men’s ejaculate all over her face. Bukakke, they’d called it. She’d found it disgusting, degrading. The idea was beyond gross.  
  
And yet…she licked the corner of her mouth.  _Saul_. Wiping a glob off her cheekbone, she touched her tongue to it.  _Bill._  The evidence of what she’d made them do, the power she’d had over them, was graphically, messily on display. Her lips curved against the drying spend. She wouldn’t seek this out again, and she was even surer than they wouldn’t…but what an interesting memory. She turned the faucet and reached for a washcloth, idly wondering if it had done anything for her pores.   
  
When she returned, the rack was turned down, candles had been lit, and one of them had started a slow jazz CD. Bill and Saul pulled her into their arms, a tight three-way hug.  _We’re gonna make you feel so good, we’ll make you come so hard, so many times…we’ll make it up to you._  
  
She relaxed into their embrace, kissing Bill, then Saul.   
  
_Wonder if it’d be different if they did that on purpose?_  She gave herself over to her eager lovers, her mind offering a guilty image of both men stroking, pulling, their rigid cocks aimed towards her smile. 


End file.
